Kiddo
by Moostache
Summary: Danno has got the job of training the new detective. She's a newbie, and he's a insensitive asshole. Danno/OC
1. Folder

The office was silent. The ambient hum of the air conditioner that flowed throughout room was like white noise to Officer Welsh. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, before snapping back open and returning her attention to the blunt, boring report. Welsh leaned back in her office chair, placing her legs on top of her desk. Sighing, the woman couldn't help but drop the manila folder on her clutter desk and rub her temples.

It was the same ol', same ol'.

For the second time today she loathed not being part of the higher ranks of the Five-0. She loathed not being able to jump onto crime scenes, get into action… She loathed the fact that she was stuck in an office for more than 3/4s of her day. Perry Welsh loathed the fact that she left the mainland to have a job reading depressing files about dead hookers, drug dealers, and missing persons.

"Having fun, babe?"

Perry jumped, her feet sliding down off her desk, sending the folder sprawling to the ground, its contents scattering. Her eye's met Detective Williams' green ones before she choked out an embarrassed laugh. Ducking down behind her desk, Officer Welsh quickly gathered the fillings of the folder.

Too flushed to respond, Perry only nodded, causing Williams chuckle once more. Entering the woman's office, Danno looked around, surveying the area. It was a bit cluttered, with folders and papers stacked anywhere they could possibly be stacked. He smiled, shaking his head and looking over to Perry once more.

"How ya' doin', kiddo? Busy?" Danno leaned against the doorway, "You look bored."

Perry groaned, rolling her eyes, "I swear, you pass down the boring cases to me and only me."

"It's part of the job. Everyone starts off that way, kiddo." Danno shrugged lazily. Officer Welsh only nodded, her attention turned back to the folder in her hands.

"Y'know, this is the fifth drug bust I've read about today, sir?" She eyed the folder, flipping through it's contents. Danno only eyed her some more, suddenly worried.

"You okay, babe?" He took a few steps forward, now by her side at the desk, "Perry?"

The young officer only smiled, laughing slightly. Her eyes reassured the detective, because the dark orbs were smiling, telling him she was fine. Williams couldn't help but smile back, clapping her on the back.

"Let's go get a beer, kid. Grace has been wanting to see you."


	2. Boxers

The kitchen was loud.

The radio blared, blending with Grace's voice as they belted out the chorus of one of Danno's least favorite songs.

"_Yeaaahhh, it's a party in the USA_~" Grace seemed to know all of the words. _How_, Danny wondered, _had she pulled this off_? He had shut the radio off every time the song came on the radio. He cringed as Grace stood on her chair and began to wiggle slightly.

So, Danno ignored her and continued to flip pancakes.

That was, until the song ended.

_Bzzzt._

If it wasn't for Grace calling out, Danno would have continued to flip the pancakes.

"Perry's here, Dad!"

The detective's eyes widened slightly. His head snapped downwards, meeting the plaid boxers that donned his lower half. He grabbed at his shirt once, realizing it was covered in both pancake mix and half of an egg. Danno dropped the spatula on the counter with a clatter, before taking the corner to his room.

"Honey, keep her busy! Dad needs to get dressed!" Danno's door slammed shut with a bang.

Grace, shaking her head, made her way to the hotel room's door. She opened it quickly, waving at Perry Welsh who stood on the other side.

The officer was wearing normal attire, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but something caught Grace's eye. Perry normally didn't carry a gun, or wear a belt with a badge. In fact, Grace realized, this was the first time she had ever seen it on her.

"Hi Perry. Dad's getting dressed. He was making pancakes in his boxers."

Officer Welsh furrowed her brow for a moment, but shrugged, understanding that is something Danno would do. She took a seat at the counter next to Grace as she girl dug her fork into her pancakes, figuring she would just wait for the Detective.

To say Detective Danny Williams was having a problem was an understatement. He was stumbling blindly around his room, attempting to pull of his stained white t-shirt and replace it with a new one. Perhaps he should have taken the shirt off before trying to step into his pants…

_Thud._

"_Sonovabitch-_"

"Grace? Is your Dad okay?" Perry glanced back at Danny's room, her eyes wide

"Yeah. He probably stubbed his toe again. I keep telling him to clean his room but he won't listen."


	3. The TV

"Danny…?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"The Chupacabra."

"_What?_"

"The goat sucker thing. Y'know, preys on innocent farm animals in the dead of night?"

"Danny."

"I was kidding, kiddo."

"No. Seriously… What was that sound?"

"I don't know what that sound was. _Now go to bed_."

"Can you shut the TV off?"

"… Kid."

"_Could_ you _please _shut the TV off, _sir_?"

"No."

"I said, 'please'?"

"I said, 'No'."

"Ok. I'll just stretch out here all night then."

"Move over."

"Shut the TV off."

"There isn't enough room on this couch for the both of us, babe."

_Thud._

"Ow! Danny!"

"Whoops."

"… Your floor is very uncomfortable and your TV is very loud."

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	4. Lover Boy

Perry's attention was in other places as Detective Williams paced through out the poorly lit interrogation room. She wasn't necessarily day dreaming, more or less pre-planning. For the first night this week, Perry Welsh wasn't stuck at Steve's place. Her apartment, now snake free, was waiting for her. Perry didn't know what to be more excited about, not sharing a couch with Danny or being able to shower without having a time limit.

"You don't want them to think you're bad, babe." Danny paced across the interrogation room, "But you don't want them to think you're all good either."

"Like a half and half?" Perry piped up from the lone chair sitting in the middle of the room. The officer had both hands clasped in her lap, and her legs crossed. Her dark brown hair was tied tightly into a ponytail, and as Danny waltzed calmly around her, she couldn't help but reach up and twirl the end of it.

_It was a subconscious thing_, she reasoned, _since he was somehow making me nervous._

"Yea. Y'know, don't be afraid ta' throw in a little Batman," Danny leered forward, throwing his arms against either side on the back of the chair, "Intimidate the guy."

Welsh leaned back a bit, her eyes scanning the detective's face. She was even more uncomfortable than before as Detective Williams watched her closer than before. She curled her lips upward, "What if the suspect comes a little too close for my liking?"

Danny only leaned forward more, his eyebrows rising, "Don't let the guy know. One weakness can speak volumes about a person, kid."

She knew he was challenging her. He always did this. Danno seemed to have a knack for finding the things in life that made her uncomfortable, scared, and/or quite pissed off. She guessed it was just the New Jersey coming out in him.

Perry only stared, not daring to move a muscle. That was, until her phone began to rang.

"_Yeahhhhh~ It's a party in the USA~_"

"Oh god. Not you too." Danno leaned back, pushing off the chair and bouncing back on stable feet. His hand met his forehead, as he cradled his blonde head. The detective released an audible groan that filled the empty interrogation room. The blonde proceeded to run a hand through his hair, and then through his arms into a slacked crossed position. He watched as Perry proceeded to dig through his jean's pocket and pull out the black cellphone.

Her eyes darted across the screen, the orbs filling with joy. She carelessly pressed the _send_ button, greeting the person on the other end.

"Hey!" Perry smiled into the greeting, and Danno couldn't help but become suspicious. He couldn't hear what the person had said on the other end, but, judging by the look on Perry's face as the person stopped talking, he guessed it was someone she loved.

"Uh… Tonight?" She asked, "Yeah. I'm free. And back in my apartment."

She laughed once, before nodding and adding to the conversation: "I've got microwave dinners?"

She laughed again, this time making Danny eye her even more. Who was she talking to? He hoped it wasn't someone _else_. He wasn't _jealous._ Raising an eyebrow, the detective silently mimed. He waved his hand, trying to get her to speed it up. He then shook his head at her before quickly making a phone with his hand and pointing to it with a skeptical look.

In response to Danny's actions, Welsh rolled her eyes and stuck up a finger, signaling him to wait. Danny leaned back on his feet, throwing his arms to the side in mock disbelief.

Perry hung up the phone with an aloha.

"You couldn't have waited?" Danny asked, his face traced with seriousness, "I was in the middle of something, if you couldn't tell."

"Sorry. It was someone important." Perry pocketed her phone once more, "I've gotta go, Danno. I've gotta date."

"Important? Lover boy is more important than dear little old, me?"

"Lover boy? Really? Normally you're a lot more clever than this."

"You were _giggling_. The only time I've ever heard you giggle is when Grace said Steve was a 'cutey-pie'."

"Okay, that was funny. You have to admit it." Perry wagged her finger at the detective, a smile tugging at her lips, "That girl knows her stuff."

"You're not gunna' steer me off topic, kiddo." Danny started to head for the door, but quickly doubled back, "What the hell do you mean my kid knows her stuff?"

"Off topic, detective." Perry stood from the metal chair, and made her way to the door, following Williams out into the hall.

"Back to lover boy." Danny pointed his finger at her, "What's his name?"

Perry only glanced at his finger, and shook her head.

"If I tell you, you'd go crazy and run some whacked background check on him."

Danny snapped and groaned. She knew him too well. It had gotten to the point where the junior detective could calculate his next move in a Wii boxing match. Don't ask how many times the duo had played that game at Steve's place. Even Grace had lost count. It seemed to be the only source of entertainment when _they weren't getting shot at._

Stopping in his tracks, Danny shrugged, "Fine. Invite the meth headed serial killer pedophile into your house. I hope he's a charmer! Have fun!"

He waved his hand after her as Perry exited through the front doors of the Five-0 with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe this. <em>I missed my date for _a bunch of teenagers _lighting _trash on fire_?" Officer Welsh groaned from the passenger seat of the silver Camaro, her head hitting the back of the seat. Danny Williams only looked over and smiled goofily, and laughing at the detective in training. He hadn't felt bad. In fact, he was relieved to give her the call.

"Aw, whatsa matter, babe? Rather have Dr. Love over me?"

"Yes, actually." She paused, "Oh, and Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Your hair looks great."

Danny ran a hand through his soot caked, messed blonde hair, "Gee thanks, hun." He turned his head to her, shooting her a sarcastic smile.

"Anytime, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Moostache here. Thank you all for the alerts and favorites! I hope I explained the last chapter a little better in this chapter. Sorry about that! Anywho, I'm just going to let you know that this will actually <em>hopefully<em> turn into a full fledged story soon. The first few chapters so far have more been shots and snippets of Perry and Danny and how they act, I guess. I'd really like to get started and going on this story, and hopefully it will soon be chalk full of corruption and epic car chase scenes. So without further adieu, I present the new addition to my chapters! The chapter's question!**

**What brought your attention to this fic? And what is something you'd like to see in the next chapters?**


End file.
